Primal Powers
by The Young Detective
Summary: What happens when a millionaire youngster who is also an inventor gets exposed to a Legendary Pokemon? He discovers a great secret about his life. Let us watch as he goes on a great journey and creates history. AN:- Prologue uploaded
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. After some failed attempts at entertaining all of you, I went off for something I would like to call as soul searching. To learn, research and improve my skills both as a reader and an author._

_I am glad to say I have found my tastes and now am ready to apply my strengths so as to write a well planned out story. This is AU and will have many factors that kinda mix up games and anime. Hope everyone enjoys my work. Reviews are expected and welcome. Please do review._

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_Darkness! Pitch black all around me! Just where am I? I am trying to see but there are no lights._

Ash tried to open his eyes wide and realized that he was not able to. His eyes were closed tightly. Slowly, the darkness lifted and he could see the things around him- through his closed eyes.

He saw a boy with raven hairs holding a white and blue draconian Pokémon. Its body was fading away slowly and the boy was holding the Pokémon's claws.

As Ash looked on, the boy slowly started to glow blue. The faint glow around his body spread onto the Pokémon's large body as the creature absorbed the energy.

Latios, as Ash recognized it, looked at the young boy with wide eyes as the energy transfer took place. Huge amounts of power moved from the boy's body to Latios. Slowly, the fading of the Dragon type's body stopped and it started looking fresh.

A small, silver colored Pokémon growled from beside the boy making him stop. Just as he stopped, another energy transfer occurred-this time from Latios to him. This however ended instantly.

The boy sighed as he saw Latios safe and then fell down, unconscious. The little Pokémon hovered towards its friend in worry as he fainted.

"He is waking up. But such a high level of activity in the brain is amazing. We thought that he would go into a coma." Ash heard a smooth male voice speak. He could not recognize it but it still seemed familiar.

The one that answered was very familiar to him, "Yes it is. I had Alakazam try to monitor him but she just flinched back. I have never seen her behaving this way. But what amazes me is that his Beldum is in total control and not even in pain."

_Professor Oak! Is he talking about me?_

"But he seems to be in total control. No lashing out or surges of power. Whatever caused this isn't just powerful. It also possesses great control over its power. I say you keep this quiet. You won't want people running behind him."

Ash tried to recall his voice and then it struck him, _'Dr. Ray of Viridian City Centre. Am I in the hospital? Is this a dream?'_

"I understand Dr. Ray. This is a very unnatural cause indeed. We cannot know what happened unless he wakes up. I will make sure this remains a secret." Professor Oak assured the doctor.

Ash opened his eyes slowly when he felt he could. His eyes widened seeing the Beldum snuggled into his chest.

'_So the kid who did those things was me? Ash Ketchum?!'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone. Here is the first chapter of Primal Powers. This chapter will set in motion Ash's journey as a Pokémon trainer. I wish to say this early on that this won't be a generic 'Ash gets a starter and starts challenging gyms' story.**_

_**This is different. This story has close ties with mysteries, researches and logical reasons for many unexplained things including some coveted Mega Evolutions. I have decided on the Pokémon Ash will obtain during this period and the story revolves around them too.**_

_**Now without further ado, let us move to the first chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em>You must be able to differentiate between the two young one. Aura is essentially yourself. It defines what you are. Psychic abilities are just one of the powers of Aura.<em>

"Then why is it that all the Aura Guardians of the past did not have Psychic abilities?" Ash looked at the great teacher he had found at Oak's laboratory.

The Gallade chuckled before answering.

_Tell me why all the trainers don't become the Champion._

"Huh?! What does it have to do with my question?" Ash frowned making the Fighting type chuckle again.

Ash was in the ranch, sitting on a rock that was situated in the centre of a large lake. Gallade sat in front of him cross legged. The Fighting type belonged to an old trainer who had left his partner at the ranch. Gallade had become one of the guardians of the corral after his trainer's death.

_It has much. Just as becoming a Champion requires luck and hard work; Psychic abilities are not something compatible for all._

"So it is all about inborn traits and hard work? No other parameter to decide who gets the powers? If so, why did I gain the ability even through an energy transfer?" Ash looked unconvinced. This was all strange to him.

_The energy transfer occurred because your Aura was compatible and attracted the energy. Anyways, let me enlighten you with the history of why Guardians and Psychics disappeared. It has been a prevalent misconception among the mundane humans that Psychics and Aura Guardians are enemies. Foolish people even created enmity between the two making the most powerful clans of the world to perish._

Gallade's voice seemed to be full of disappointment and sadness.

"Why would someone have such an idea? And who preached it?" Ash was confused. Whatever he had heard about the Guardians and the Psychics stated them to be noble and kind. Why would such people fight against each other?

_The properties of Aura and the abilities it bestowed upon the user. Empathy is the first ability provided by Aura. Control or Psychic abilities as you know it, is the second category. The most advanced is the Link- the ability to manipulate Aura in its purest form. Link and Control both get empathy as an added bonus. A few with malicious intent managed to ignite rivalry between some selfish members of the clans._

"So basically both have the same background. How do they differ then?"

_Once again it is based on the perception. Control is when the Aura empowers the mind while Link boosts the power of the body and senses. Due to the concentration of Aura towards honing the mind, Psychics often end up frail physically. The Aura disregards the need to pump the body unless forced to. Aura decides on its own which segment you should be in._

"Sounds logical. So is this why you say most Psychic type Pokémon are frail? But you don't seem to follow the rule. Nor does Metagross. He is quite durable and his physical abilities are really good." Ash retorted. He could not accept the theory.

_You know Metagross well. What is he made up of?_

"Metal. His whole body is metal." Ash was sure about this. After all Metagross was his best friend.

_He doesn't possess water and carbon based body like us. Due to this peculiar reason, his anatomy is different. The metal that makes up the Metagross family is something similar to steel but also contains traits of platinum and the Moon Stone essence._

"Moon Stone? Isn't that an evolution inducing item? How can that be part of metal?" Ash frowned for the umpteenth time. He was receiving all bizarre information now.

_Yes of course. But it isn't just that._

Gallade waved his sharp arm dismissing the idea and continued.

_That is for some other time. Metagross has a body made up of metal so he gains natural toughness. His Aura just makes him much more powerful. He is not limited like the ones made of flesh and bone._

"Then what about you? You are just like humans when it comes to body structure."

Gallade's chuckle resounded in Ash's mind again as the great Psychic type shook his head.

_You of all should be able to decipher it._

Ash's eyes narrowed as he thought back to everything that Gallade had told. He smiled slowly as he connected the dots.

_I can see you have something to say._

"You come not just under Control segment but also under Link. Gaining Fighting type on evolving from Kirlia makes you able to use Aura better unlike other Psychics." Ash grinned.

_Yes, but that is where I am different. I may be under Link but I am not developed enough to manifest Aura in the advanced form._

Gallade crossed his arms as he nodded sagely.

"I don't understand. What is the difference?"

_Have you seen a Pokémon that can use Aura Sphere? Gallade closed his eyes and sat in a meditative stance._

"Lucario, Togekiss, some rare Squirtle families, Mienfoo and Mienshao from the Unova region. I can't remember any more."

_A Clawitzer. It is a Pokémon from Kalos region. Anyways, these Pokémon have strange physiology making them able to manipulate Aura in its purest form. Due to this, they are capable of using Aura Sphere. My abilities are not so advanced. Even among these, only Lucario are more in tune with Aura which gives them access of many more strange abilities._

Ash nodded as he digested the information, "Can you explain what your abilities of Aura are?"

_Purest form of Aura is classified as Fighting type because it displays all the advantages of a Fighting type move. But Aura is much more. It has no disadvantages of Fighting type moves. It affects all Pokémon equally._

Gallade paused for a moment before continuing firmly.

_Fighting type Pokémon have their bodies reinforced by the Aura and not their mind. This is why Fighting types have unnatural physical prowess and finesse. We all come under Link. Focus Blast is a rudimentary version of Aura that we concentrate while attacking. We call such attacks as energy based moves. Other common abilities include Heal Pulse, Protect, Detect and Recover. Most of these moves are classified as other types by humans but the basic prerequisite for these moves is using Aura._

"What about my situation?" Ash's eyes had narrowed by now. But they reflected childish curiosity as he tried to get maximum knowledge before he went off for a journey.

_From hearing about what you did to the great Latios, it is clear that you have a natural affinity towards Link which has to be very powerful. To heal a legendary- however young it may be- is not an easy task even for highly trained Pokémon. But whatever abilities you have displayed to us come under Control. Important thing is that those abilities are strong. Stronger than any human I know._

* * *

><p>"I know your mission is to find more about Aura and your connection to it." Prof. Oak stated bluntly as he looked at Ash and Metagross. The massive Steel type had retracted his extendable limbs and lay prostrate on the ground. While he seemed lazy, the other occupants of the room knew him well enough to know that the intelligent Psychic type was paying attention.<p>

Ash sighed, "I didn't want to hide it from you Professor. I planned to tell it to you today before I leave."

Delia -Ash's mother- breathed in sharply, "Ash what are you doing? I know you well enough to trust that you won't hide things but what is this?"

"I didn't want to tell without having proper direction mom. I didn't know for long what to do with my life. But now I do. And that exactly is what I am about to pursue." Ash smiled at his mother and continued, "You don't have to worry mom. I can be safe. I am strong. I have Metagross and I will have all other friends whom I shall capture along the journey."

Delia sighed without answering but Prof. Oak smiled with a nod, "Your dedication is commendable Ash. I knew you were researching on your own to find out more about it. So I decided to add on. I have found a place that will help you."

"Professor…" Delia started to speak but was cut off by the researcher's dismissive wave.

"It is alright Delia. I trust Ash and I know he must do this." The old man smiled, "Ash, you must go beyond Pewter and Mt. Moon. To territories kept secret and preserved. To the kingdom of Rota."

"Rota?! Isn't that the place mentioned in the legend of Sir Aaron?" Ash looked surprised. Metagross grunted his agreement.

"Yes. Sir Aaron, the greatest known Aura Guardian. Aura is an unknown topic to most people and Aura Guardians are also in the same boat. But to the people who know about it, Sir Aaron is legendary. He supposedly sacrificed himself to save the region." Prof. Oak recalled whatever he had studied, "The place where he used to live has to be the place where you can find help."

"I shall leave immediately." Ash was prompt in deciding.

Prof. Oak smiled, "Good decision. This is probably the best time for you to go. As part of an annual festival, a tournament is held in Rota at Cameran Palace. People who know about the place often go there to compete in the tournament. This year's festival is in two weeks. I suggest you begin as soon as possible. You had planned to leave today anyway."

"What do you say Metagross? Are you fine with it? We will go to the tournament first." Ash looked at his trusted partner who extended his limbs and stood on them.

_I agree with it Master. It will allow us to learn and grow._

Delia moved towards Metagross who lowered his head towards the woman. The brunette raised her hand and placed it on the massive creature's head.

"Metagross, I know you will but I have to ask you again. Will you protect Ash? Will you take care of him?"

_With my life if need be._

The reply was immediate and the voice resolute. Delia smiled as she heard in her mind the gruff masculine voice that radiated determination and reverence for Ash.

Ash hugged his mother, "I will miss you mom."

Delia sniffed as Ash held onto Metagross and closed his eyes. She knew what they were about to do.

"Don't forget to change your…."

With a crack and a flash of light, the two were gone.

* * *

><p>Teleportation was a nifty technique used by psychics. Their innate connection with the world let them bend space and time to reach faraway places instantly. Ash had learned the basics from Gallade and was trying to perfect the technique. His teleportation still was not completely developed and produced noise and bright flashes.<p>

Metagross looked at Ash questioningly.

_Isn't this the forest? Are we picking him up?_

Ash smiled at the question. Metagross was referring to a great friend of theirs whom they had met two years ago-when they started their friendship. Now was the perfect time to pick him up as they needed more companions for the journey. Metagross growled happily as he picked up his friend's thoughts.

Ash closed his eyes and a new world appeared. Sparks of varied intensity were scattered around him. Metagross was a bright spot near him and the whole nature was depicted in sparks inside Ash's mind. As Ash let his mind spread its awareness, he started to feel the different Pokémon and the nature itself. The power of his mind was in great control.

While there was no sight through eyes, it was as if he could see using his mind. Ash scanned the forest and stopped when a surge in energy was noticed. He could feel attacks. Ash let his mind brush the area. He felt a human, his friend and an unknown alien being. Ash tried to probe the creature but he did not even feel it. The creature was just a void. A Dark type. Ash's eyes narrowed. His friend was in danger.

Metagross growled and started levitating. As Ash jumped onto the massive Pokémon's body, Metagross retracted his legs and rose high above the trees. On getting a pat from Ash, the Steel type dashed towards the direction they had sensed. In a few minutes, Metagross stopped on seeing two Flying types engaged in a furious duel. A massive purple bat was flashing around its opponent. The Poison type looked to be winning but the opposing Dark type was holding up its own against the much larger foe.

Metagross lowered himself a few meters away from the battle. Ash narrowed his eyes as he saw a man standing below a tree. A man wearing a black uniform. A bright red 'R' was emblazoned onto his shirt. So he was the person trying to disrupt the peace of the forest. Ash was sure Crobat would not have involved unless it meant danger for others.

The trainer smirked. He knew that this opponent meant danger. After all the man was from Team Rocket. It seemed the enemy needed to be taken out. Ash knew what to do. He touched Metagross before whispering, "Stay behind the trees. I shall go and take a look. If he calls out any other Pokémon and I cannot handle it, come in and crush it."

Ash jumped off his partner who was still a few feet in the air and clenched his fists. Adrenaline rushed through his body as he prepared for a fight. He crossed into the clearing and shouted, "Stop it!"

The man turned around to look the boy who had interrupted his mission. He snorted, "Kid, leave while you can. Do not mess with Team Rocket."

Ash knew he would have to use force. He narrowed his eyes, "What if I don't? Leave Crobat alone."

The Team Rocket member laughed, "Don't you know how to behave towards elders? Hah! A puny little kid who does not even have a Pokémon challenging me, Lt. Rafael? Anyways, I shall tell you since you asked. That Crobat is unique. Such size and power along with strange set of moves. Now that is what we Team Rocket need. Let me show you how to listen and obey. Let me show what happens on crossing our path."

Rafael's hand snapped up releasing a massive four armed humanoid Pokémon. A Machamp. Ash noted. He would be safe if he could keep some distance. His powers were enough to knock it down. Just as Ash thought this, Rafael released another Pokémon. A black canine with huge horns and flames cascading through its nostrils. Ash's eyes widened. He was not strong enough to beat something like a Houndoom. He would need Metagross. But first things first. He needed to take out Machamp.

Ash smirked slightly and closed his eyes. He felt the opponents, his friends,the whole surrounding. Within a moment, Ash became one with the world. He was everything. He was the cosmos. He was a force of nature. The world trembled as the will of Ash's mind was forced upon it. Rafael looked on in fear and awe as Ash's eyes opened and they gained an eerie blue glow. A wave of psychic energy ripped through the ground and towards the opposing Machamp.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And cut. That's Chapter One. Guys please read and review.<strong>_

_**Any suggestions are welcome. Need maximum readers.**_


End file.
